


She's not like them

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Luthor's plan backfired. Kissingggggg





	She's not like them

“I know.”

 

“I’m so- wait what?”

 

“I’ve known since our first meeting, Kara. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. I just figured you’d tell me when you were ready. I understand how hard trust is to come by and I never doubted you.”

 

“But I lied to you, for years! How are you so okay with this? Lex and Lillian set all this up so that you’d find out and hate me, join their side.” Lena’s smile made Kara’s heart race as she stepped into her space.

 

“No one, I repeat, No.One. Will ever take away my love for you. Since the day we met, you’ve captured my attention and even through everything we’ve had to deal with, you barely faltered in your belief for me and I can’t imagine being in love with anyone else.”

 

She’s frozen, the superhero’s body unable to move as her mind processes the woman’s words. Once they finally click in her head, she’s quick to move her hand to Lena’s cheek. Tears are filling to the brim, smiles are bright as the sun, and the look of longing in their eyes. When it finally happens, Kara feels a rush of power, her strength intensified by 100. She draws in Lena’s bottom lip as she pulls her closer and her mouth fills the spaces between soft, red lips. She’s never felt more alive, more free. Not even the first time she saved Alex’s plane, able to use her powers openly, will compare to this moment. So, she drinks it in. Revels in it. 

 

Lena is just as hungry to taste her but as a bit more self control. It’s smoother than scotch. Softer than the silk sheets she sleeps on. Kara radiates strength and power but also love, heart, and soul. Lena can’t contain the whimper, her body sinking into arms that carry the safety of the world. She’ll never love another, no one will ever shine as bright as the sun and lucky for Lena, she’s privy to the best sunglasses technology has to offer. 

 

“I can’t lose you too.” 

 

“You won’t.”

  
“You can’t promise that. I’ve lost so much in my life already, everyone I love.”   
  
“Well, I know you’ll always be there to save me because Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Discord did it.   
> Twitter: Lexkomtrikru  
> Tumblr: alexanderkomtrikru & supercorpclexaagentreign  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/d3cvar


End file.
